


war words

by agnea



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lowercase, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnea/pseuds/agnea
Summary: a collection of fire emblem: three houses poems
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Edelgard von Hresvelg & Rhea, Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd & Patricia
Kudos: 9





	1. felix, dimitri - crimson flower

**Author's Note:**

> wrote some fe3h poetry. figured i'd post it bc why not. live a little.
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/_agnea_)  
> [my tumblr](https://www.ag-nea.tumblr.com/)

at the end of the world i stood

staring straight at the form of my ruminations.

you smiled a phantom smile

of ghosts

edging your aching figure.

my grip tightened.

i raised my hand. took a breath.

and killed the planet with a shaking blow.


	2. rhea, edelgard - games

the pieces move

dance across the monochrome keys

of a church organ singing blissfully.

her hands

already stained with blood

pull a rook from its crook

and place it straight into your path.

like planning, like strategy,

like gnarled hands clutching your arms

and scarring your skin,

you contemplate

the move to finally take her down.

crimson fabric pools around your ankles

across your collarbones.

the mint tea of her eyes meets your own lavender herb glow.

her queen is captured. your bishop comes next.

_checkmate_.


	3. dimitri - post-timeskip

'not yet' he murmurs. 'i will avenge you, but not yet.'

a king so blind to his bitterness

his eye grows rotten in his head

weeping pus and darkness.

a beast so wretched

his back twists and bends from the

fur growing off his mangled frame.

within his ears, the whispers of the winds

echo like the moans from the damned.

fire licks at his heels, the glow of a lance

horribly, dangerously bright.


	4. patricia, lambert - marriage

she said 'i love you'

with her hand wrapped around

the hilt of a dagger

poised to strike.

the king laughed.

smiled.

then bowed his head for her

to take his crown

and choke him with it

quick.


	5. felix/annette - burning

fire burns hot

hot

hotter still the flames

from her hands glow bright and true

he looks at her

like she's the only important thing in the room

like if she keeps breathing his heart will be

whole

like he loves

her

more than swords

more than fights

more than anything in the world

anything that has ever

existed

and she sees his smile

subdued but there

all the same

and her heart cant take it

and bursts into flames

and they are burning

with a passion

whose embers

will not stop

sparking.


End file.
